Voice
by lolitayaoi
Summary: Happy just so happen so have video taped something suspicious. He brings it to the guild one day and the entire guild get's to watch it. It's seems to be a secret about Natsu. -Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail-


**A/N- HI! Here's my one-shot! An Evil Plot Bunny shot me, so I had to write this~ I've been listening to Tetsuya Kakihara, Natsu's seiyuu, and love his voice! It's so awesome! **

**When I close my eyes, I imagine its Natsu singing! *Waves candle in air* Oh my gosh, he's such a good singer!**

**Thus, this is my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or any of the songs. I'm too poor! OTL**

_This is the movie –_ **That's the part that will be the movie.**

* * *

Happy flies into the guild and hides behind the bar so fast that a few members thought they are imagining things. However, when they heard, "I'm not here!" They quickly realize it really happened.

Before they could say anything though, the large doors to the guild are thrust open violently. They slam against the walls and spider web cracks appear. Everyone sets their eyes to the figure in the doorway. A sick Natsu stands there, with his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and bundled in several layers.

Lucy jumps up. "Natsu! What are you doing here? Aren't you sick? You should be in bed!" Her and Erza step forwards, ready to lead him back home. "Yes, Natsu, you need to rest," Erza adds, putting a hand on his arm.

He brushes her off, stunning the entire guild. They watch as he sniffles and walks around, looking everywhere. Low, harsh growls continually come from his throat.

"May I ask what you're looking for?" Mirajane asks, shifting slightly to make room for Happy to cling to her below the bar.

Natsu swings his head toward her and narrows his eyes. He stomps forward and stops at the edge of the counter. "W-where is H-happy?" His voice comes out hoarse and low, like he's been yelling for awhile.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him," Mira replies smoothly. She looks at him with curiosity. "Why are you looking for him?" Natsu snorts and a slew of weak flames come out of his nose.

"H-he t-took something. I-I want it b-back." Natsu gazes suspiciously at them all, then spins around and stomps out of the guild, muttering to himself all the while.

Happy appears over the bar after the doors close. He snickers to himself and holds his bag to his chest, dancing on the counter.

Lucy sits next to him. "Happy, what did you take from Natsu?" The entire guild listens in; they want to know too.

Happy sits down and pulls out a DVD. "I didn't take anything, 'cause this is technically mine, but he's just embarrassed."

Erza walks over and asks, "Embarrassed? Why would he be embarrassed?" The guild didn't get it either. Gray chuckles and butts in.

"Did you video tape him doing something?"

Happy nods and replies with confusion lacing his tone, "I did, but it was amazing! He does it a lot, so I decided to record him to show him how good he is!" His ears started drooping. "When he figured it out though, he got mad and made me promise not to show or tell anyone."

Mira leans forward slightly, excitement coloring her voice. "But, you decided to show us anyway right?" At Happy's nod she squeals and runs into a back room. The guild waits for only a minute until she returns, pulling a large television set and DVD player. She quickly gets it set up, and then darts to Happy.

She holds out her hand and asks, "May I?" He nods and sets the case in her hands. She squeals again and quickly puts the DVD into the player.

While she waits for it to load, she turns to the guild and gives them a sickly sweet smile. "You all won't make any noise while it's playing, right?" They all nod, fearing for their lives.

She turns back to the screen and everyone waits for it to start.

**~Movie~**

_The picture flickers on and shows a clean kitchen. The camera moves around until it centers on the back of Natsu, who is standing at the stove. He apparently just woke up._

**~Movie~**

"Holy crap, Natsu's kitchen is clean!" Gray yells, shocked. The video is paused instantly and a smiling Mira stands up. She turns towards him and beckons him to follow her as she walks out of the room. He follows slowly, glancing around for some help. They all shake their heads and look at him like he's a dead man.

The door clicks shut behind him and everything is silent. Nothing is heard from the other room except for something shattering.

Five minutes later, Mira walks out and she's smiling like she won the lottery. A subdued Gray shuffles after her and he sits down quietly, eyes facing the screen and looking extremely pale. The guild looks through the left open door for the object that broke but everything is in pristine condition.

A few males look at him in silent understanding, while the rest look confused. Mira sits down, smiles at them with that sickly sweet smile again and hushes them, "We want no more disturbances, kay?" They all furiously nod. The movie is set on play and they continue to watch.

**~Movie~**

_Red fleece pajama pants clad thin legs. An overly-large white T-shirt hangs loosely over his frame. His pink hair is standing in random spikes; it most likely hasn't been combed. Natsu's scaly scarf lies on the counter._

"_Happy what do you want for breakfast?" Natsu asks without turning around._

"_Omelet!" A cheery Happy replies from somewhere behind the camera. _

"_Okay." Natsu quickly grabs the ingredients he needs and starts to cook. After slathering the skillet with a thin coat of oil, he turns sideways and calls to Happy._

"_Hey, Happy, could you turn the radio to the karaoke station?" Getting a joyful, "Aye, sir!" Natsu turns back to the kitchen._

_A click is heard and music sounds. Natsu picks up the beat quickly and lightly sways to the music. He nicks four eggs from their carton and a sizzling is heard from the pan. He turns sideways, reaching for the spatula when he opens his mouth and starts singing._

"_**butsukari au hodo~**_

_**Kiri ga nai honki de~**_

_**Hibana wo chiraseba~**_

_**taisetsu na mono ga~**_

_**hontou wa soba ni~"**_

_Natsu flips the pan upwards and the eggs go soaring above his head so their visible in the guild. They land safely back in the pan with Natsu still singing._

"_**aru koto ga wakeru~**_

_**shoushin mo jakuten mo~**_

_**kanarazu wakachiaeru kara~**_

_**kitto tsuyoku nareru~"**_

_He leans to the side and nabs a few slices of ham and some cheese. Pulling his hand back in, a sizzling noise is created when he drops the items in._

"_**mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku~**_

_**katachi no chigatta yume ga aru~**_

_**nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii~**_

_**asu wa tsuduku darou~"**_

_Natsu turns around with the finished omelets. With his eyes sparkling and face tinted pink in happiness he finishes the song._

"_**FAIRY TAIL~"**_

_He freezes and his face morphs into a terrifying scowl when he sees the camera. He throws the skillet at the camera and starts towards it._

"_Happy, did you just video tape me?" Natsu asks quietly, standing in front of the shaking lens._

"_Aye," Happy squeaks out. Natsu raises his hand so it's in view and flames start covering it. _

"_Come here," Natsu says, voice coated with anger. When the camera doesn't come closer he lunges at it with a snarl. The camera whips around and thrusts forward, angles changing dramatically as Happy flies out of the house. _

"_I'm sorry! I thought you would like it!" Happy's disembodied voice cries out. _

"_Give me the camera, Happy! Right now!" A fire ball flies past and smashes apart a picture frame showing Happy with a fish sitting in his mouth._

"_No~ You'll destroy it!"_

"_Damn right!"_

_A few clicking noises echo and the video ends, showing Natsu busting down a wall._

**~Movie~**

Silence overwhelms the guild until Mira stands up, smiles, and starts giggling. "Who knew Natsu is such a good singer!" She says, radiating happiness.

Gray stands up and waves his hands, "Singer? I'm amazed he can cook!"

"I know! Why does he always come to my house if he can go eat at his own?" Lucy cries, frustrated. Everyone nods. Natsu comes to them for food all the time, yet he can cook his own food? Not fair.

Mirajane claps and gains everyone's attention. "You are missing the point, Happy wanted us to know how great a singer Natsu is, right Happy?" She smiles.

"Aye!"

"Good," she turns to them all with a smirk on her face, "we aren't going to tell him we know about this yet. We shall wait 'till he is healed from his cold, then when he comes back, we'll spring it on him. Okay?" She leers towards them. The entire guild nods furiously. "Good."

* * *

_**Two days later~**_

Natsu walks toward the guild leisurely, watching all the citizens of Magnolia bustle about their days peacefully. He stretches and takes a deep breath. "Ah~ My cold is finally gone and I can go to the guild now! Isn't this great, Happy?" He turns his head slightly upwards and looks at his feline friend.

Happy smiles and nods his head. "Aye! I can't wait until you get there!" Happy is so excited. He told everyone last night that Natsu would be coming to the guild the next day. Everyone knew that Natsu could sing, but had no idea how to bring it up. Eventual Mira said she would do it, much to everyone's relief.

Natsu opens the doors to the guild and yells out, "Hi, everyone!" The guild greets him back and pretends to go back to their conversations. He looks around at everyone and is amazed to see everyone there. Walking to the bar counter, he slips onto one of the stool next to his friends. "Hey, Mira, could I have something to drink?" She nods and pours him some lemonade. "Thanks."

He turns around and surveys the guild. Everyone looks tense and he wonders why. Did something happen while he was away? Most of them were stealing glances at him too. He turns back to the bar to ask Mira but tumbles over with a yelp. Her face was shoved close to his and it startled him. All the noise stops in the guild and they watch the confrontation they'd been waiting for.

"Don't scare me like that, Mira," Natsu wheezes out as he slides back into his seat.

"Oh, sorry, I've just been waiting to talk to you about something for a while," Mira replies, filling his lemonade again. Natsu tilts his head to the side, "What did you want to talk about?"

"When did you become such a good cook?" Natsu chokes on his drink. What? He's never told anyone that! "W-where did you hear that?"

Lucy butts in and states, "Happy was complaining in the guild yesterday that he needed food because you couldn't cook for him and all." She plops down next to Natsu.

"B-but I'm n-not that good."

"Happy said that you make delicious food and that we all just had to try it," Gray slips in, moving to sit in the other open seat next to Natsu and finishes closing him in.

"W-well, maybe Happy's lying!" Natsu barks out, his face tints pink from embarrassment. He shuffles in his seat and sets his glass down.

Happy flies up and stands on the counter, "But you are a good cook, Natsu! You can even make omelets like in that video I took of you!" Mira scolds, "Happy! Not yet!"

Too late, though. Natsu freezes and his eyes center in on Happy. "What did I tell you about that video, Happy?" He sits up and his gaze changes to a glare, "I told you to get rid of it. Right?"

Mira pulls Happy into her arms, "He just wanted to show us how good of a singer you are! He didn't mean any harm by showing it to us!" Natsu's eyes widen, "H-he s-showed the v-video to y-you?" Mira nods. His head whips around and he stares at the rest of the guild, "You guys too?" They all nod while a few scratch their necks. Natsu moans and buries his face in his hands.

"Y-you jerk, Happy." Lucy pats his head and ruffles the spikes. "It's all right, Natsu. You are a very good singer; I'm surprised we didn't know sooner." Everyone nods. They were surprised that Natsu could keep a secret like that. Usually he is such an open book.

Gray leans forward and asks, "How come you didn't tell anyone sooner? We could have got rid of Gajeel and had you singing instead."

"Yeah!"

"You're way better than Gajeel!"

"Oi! Who said that?"

"Totally!" The entire guild makes a ruckus and agrees with Gray. Gajeel was horrible as an entertainer. Anybody could have done a better job, but no one wanted to say anything to him.

Natsu raises his head and rests his chin on his arms and leans heavily on the bar. "It didn't really come up in conversation, for one."

"And?" Mira asks, encouraging him slightly.

"And I've only really sang to Igneel, Happy, and one other person," Natsu shrugs. "She thought I was really good and wanted me to sing at the guild but that one time was a special occasion and she couldn't get me to agree to it."

"Who was it and what occasion?" Lucy asks, deep into the conversation.

Natsu shrugs again and replies, "A girl, and it was on her birthday one year. She happened to hear me one day, and then when her birthday came around she asked for me to sing to her as a present." He slides off the stool and walks toward the request board. He looks through them, talking still, "Of, course she blackmailed me into singing for her, but she was the only one who knew it, besides Igneel, so I guess that secret's safe. She's gone after all." He rips off a paper and strides toward the guild doors. Opening them, he turns slightly to look at the quiet guild members. A wry smile stretches across his face.

"It seems everyone who figures that secret out seems to disappear on me. Strange, isn't it?" He whirls around and steps outside.

The large doors close heavily behind him with a groan, leaving a frozen audience who sits in silent awe.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

It isn't until later that the guild members realize he avoided a question.

_Who did he sing to?_

Then again, they did hear something a little bigger than just an issue of who he sang to.

* * *

**Oh, dear god. Did I just write an angsty ending? That's not how it's supposed to be! It was supposed to be all happy and fluffy with friendship abound! **

**Where did all this secretive, angsty stuff come from! I was very happy when I wrote it!**

***Sits in emo corner* I feel like an idiot. **

**Plus, how could I leave such an open ended story! Maybe someone should write an epilogue thingy or something. **

**Lol, I'm just kidding. It's fine the way it is.**

**NOW, where is my CONSTRUCTIVE criticism?**


End file.
